prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Fingerpoke of Doom
Το Fingerpoke of Doom (στα Ελληνικά: Καταστροφικό σπρώξιμο με το δάχτυλο) είναι η συνηθισμένη ονομασία για ένα καθοριστικό σενάριο της Αμερικάνικης επαγγελματικής πάλης που συνέβη στις 4 Ιανουαρίου 1999 στο WCW Monday Nitro, το show-ναυαρχίδα του World Championship Wrestling. Το show πραγματοποιήθηκε στο Georgia Dome, στην Ατλάντα. Δημιουργία Στο σενάριο, ήταν προγραμματισμένο ο champion Kevin Nash να αντιμετωπίσει το Goldberg σε ένα rematch για το WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Ο Goldgerg ήταν αήττητος μέχρι που ο Nash τον νίκησε για το title, και αυτό θα ήταν το rematch τους. Ωστόσο, ο Goldgerg συνελήφθη στη μέση του show και κατηγορήθηκε για «επίμονη παρακολούθηση» απέναντι στη Miss Elizabeth (αρχικά θα κατηγορούταν για βιασμό, αλλά ο Goldberg αρνήθηκε να συμμετέχει σε ένα τέτοιο σενάριο). Αργότερα, ο Goldberg αφέθηκε ελεύθερος όταν η Elizabeth δεν μπορούσε να στηρίξει άλλο την ιστορία της, η οποία είχε κενά. Εντωμεταξύ, ο Hollywood Hulk Hogan επέστρεψε στο WCW μετά από ένα διάλειμμα και κάλεσε το Nash για ένα match, το οποίο ο Nash δέχτηκε. Match Το match ξεκίνησε με τους δυο άνδρες να κάνουν κύκλους ο ένας γύρω από τον άλλο. Ο Hogan τότε έσπρωξε με το δάχτυλο του το Nash στο στήθος και ο Nash γρήγορα έπεσε πίσω με τη πλάτη του στο πάτωμα. Ο Hogan τότε τον κάλυψε με ένα pin και τότε ανακηρύχθηκε ο νέος WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Αφού αυτό συνέβη, ο Scott Hall (ο οποίος συνόδευε το Nash) και ο Scott Steiner (που συνόδευε το Hogan) μπήκαν στο ring και πανηγύρισαν με τους Nash και Hogan για την επανένωση της nWo. Μετά από τις πράξεις τους, ο Goldberg έτρεξε προς το ring και προσπάθησε να το αδειάσει διώχνοντας με χτυπήματα την ομάδα. Ωστόσο, του επιτέθηκε ο Lex Luger (ο οποίος και έκανε turn σε heel). Ο Goldberg τότε δέθηκε με χειροπέδες στα σχοινιά του ring και υπέστη ηλεκτρικό σοκ από ένα τέιζερ που κρατούσε ο Hall, ενώ μετά από λίγο του έγραψαν με σπρέι στη πλάτη «nWo 4 life» (nWo για πάντα). Το show τελείωσε με τους Hogan και Nash να γράφουν πάνω στο title belt τα γράμματα «nWo». Η Αποκάλυψη για το Mankind Το ίδιο βράδυ, ο άσπονδος εχθρός World Wrestling Federation (πλέον γνωστό ως WWE) πρόβαλλε ένα μαγνητοσκοπημένο match που ήταν μέρος του RAW, του ανταγωνιστικού show του Nitro, στο οποίο ο Mick Foley (ως Mankind) κέρδισε το title του World Wrestling Federation από το The Rock. Ο Eric Bischoff διέταξε τον announcer του WCW Tony Schiavone να φανερώσει το αποτέλεσμα του match προτού προβληθεί στη τηλεόραση, με το Schiavone να προσθέτει ειρωνικά "That'll put some butts in seats!" (Αυτό θα βάλει μερικούς πισινούς σε καρέκλες!). Η αντίδραση του Bischoff ήταν σε αντίποινα, αφού ο Vince McMahon είπε στο Jim Ross να φανερώσει τo αποτέλεσμα του Nitro'' σε ένα live του Raw (φήμες για αυτό είχαν διαρρεύσει στο Διαδίκτυο). Μέσα σε λεπτά, τα ποσοστά τηλεθέασης της Nielsen έδειξαν ότι διάφορες χιλιάδες τηλεθεατές άλλαξαν κανάλι από το ''Nitro του TNT στο RAW του USA Network, τότε επανήλθαν για τα τελευταία πέντε λεπτά του Nitro αφού ο Mankind κέρδισε το title. Αυτό έδειξε πως εάν το WCW δεν είχε φανερώσει τα αποτελέσματα του main event του RAW ''θα είχε κερδίσει εκείνο στον αγώνα της τηλεθέασης. Τα τελικά ποσοστά τηλεθέασης για το βράδυ ήταν 5.7 για το ''RAW, και 5.0 για το Nitro. Αντίκτυπος Μετά από αυτό το επεισόδιο, οι τηλεοπτικές τηλεθεάσεις του WCW έπεφταν σταθερά, φτάνοντας μόνο 5.0 ή υψηλότερα από αυτό δύο φορές (έκανε 5.7 στις 8 Φεβρουαρίου 1999 αφού ένα Dog Show από το Westminster προκάλεσε διακοπή στο πρόγραμμα του RAW). Κάνοντας μια αναδρομή, πολλοί παρατηρητές εντός και εκτός της βιομηχανίας της πάλης σημείωσαν πως το συγκεκριμένο σενάριο απογοήτευσε αμέτρητους fans για διάφορους λόγους: *Υποβάθμισε το WCW World Heavyweight Title με το να έχει το Nash να ξαπλώνει απλώς και να χάνει το title από το Hogan. *Η nWo ήταν πλέον πολύ κορεσμένη. Η επανένωση της κούρασε ακόμη περισσότερο τους fans. *Η nWo Wolfpac έγινε η «ελίτ» ομάδα, αλλά το WCW συνέχισε να επιτρέπει στη nWo Hollywood (που ήταν γνωστή ως η «B-Team») να υπάρχει παρά την έλλειψη υποστήριξης από τους fans. *Μέχρι τότε, το WCW είχε αναπτύξει μια φήμη σύμφωνα με την οποία έβαζε συνεχώς τους heels να νικούν τους faces, ανεξάρτητα από τις περιστάσεις. Το συγκεκριμένο συμβάν αυτό ενίσχυσε αυτή την αντίληψη στο μυαλό πολλών fans. *Ο Βischoff και το WCW απέτυχαν να συνειδητοποιήσουν πως οι fans θα προτιμούσαν να δουν ένα match όπως το Rock-Foley παρά το δικό τους. (Στο βιβλίο του, Sex, Lies and Headlocks, ο Shaun Assael έγραψε για το συμβάν: “Thousands of viewers switched to see two of the hardest-working men in the business instead of two of the laziest.” - «Χιλιάδες τηλεθεατές γύρισαν να δουν δυο από τους σκληρότερα εργαζόμενους άνδρες στη δουλειά παρά δυο από τους πιο τεμπέληδες.») *Ο Goldberg ήταν ένας παλαιστής που είχε τεράστια απήχηση στο κόσμο γιατί αντιπροσώπευε κάτι φρέσκο και νέο για το WCW. Με το να έχουν τη nWo να τον δέρνει σαν να ήταν ο οποιοσδήποτε άλλος έδωσε την εντύπωση (που χτιζόταν για μήνες) πως ο Goldberg ποτέ δεν θα ήταν ο κορυφαίος παλαιστής του WCW. Οι fans ένιωσαν πως, ό,τι και αν γίνει, ο Goldberg θα ήταν σε χαμηλή προτεραιότητα σε σχέση με τους Hogan και Nash για πάντα και τα συμφέροντά τους θα έρχονταν πάντοτε πριν από όλα, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των fans και ακόμη και των συμφερόντων της εταιρείας. *Ακόμη ένα πράγμα που πέρασε απαρατήρητο από πολλούς ήταν το πόσο άσχημα το WCW εκτέλεσε ένα match που θα μπορούσε να τραβήξει πολύ κόσμο. Ο Vince McMahon σε κάποια στιγμή είχε τοποθετηθεί για το συμβάν και δήλωσε πως η συνάντηση του Hogan με το Nash άξιζε να λάμβανε μέρος σε μια WrestleMania ή σε ένα Starrcade, αποφέροντας στην εταιρεία εκατομμύρια δολάρια. Αντί για αυτό, η διαχείριση του WCW αποφάσισε να βάλει το match στο Monday Nitro και η κακή του εκτέλεση και διάρκεια έκανε τα πράγματα ακόμη χειρότερα. *Η μόνη άλλη φορά που οι Hulk Hogan και Kevin Nash βρέθηκαν αντιμέτωποι ήταν στο Road Wild 1999, όπου ο Hogan υπερασπίστηκε με επιτυχία το World Title του σε ένα Retirement match. Ο αγώνας δεν θεωρήθηκε ιδιαίτερος από την άποψη του αντίκτυπου, του χτίσιμου του ή της ποιότητας της πάλης. *Πολλοί διαδικτυακοί fans και smarks το είδαν σαν μια χυδαία απεικόνιση της παρασκηνιακής εξουσίας αφού ήταν γνωστό πως ο Nash ήταν ο booker του WCW και ο Hogan είχε μια ρήτρα δημιουργικού ελέγχου στο συμβόλαιο του που του επέτρεπε να παίρνει αποφάσεις για τον εαυτό του. *Μερικές φορές καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια του show, η WCW announce team είπε πως θα έχουν ένα "Mick Foley put my ass in this seat!"αληθινό main event» και πως το main event του show θα ήταν ο «ορισμός της πάλης.» *Επίσης, προκάλεσε ζημιά στην αξιοπιστία της ίδιας της εταιρείας, η οποία που δεν παρουσίασε το match που είχε διαφημίσει (ένα rematch μεταξύ των Kevin Nash και Goldberg από το Starrcade 1998), καθώς και αυτό που θεωρήθηκε ως ένας ύπουλος τρόπος να γεμίσουν την αρένα για τη τηλεοπτική εκπομπή εκείνης της νύχτας. Παραδόξως, το WCW θα συνέχιζε να έχει αυτές τις ανέντιμες τακτικές μέχρι τη διάλυση του το 2001. Παρακαταθήκη Ενώ το Fingerpoke of Doom δεν ήταν ούτε κατά διάνοια ο μόνος παράγοντας σχετικά με τη πτώση του WCW, οι συνθήκες που περιέβαλλαν αυτό το event και αυτή η νύχτα ίσως να ήταν ο σημαντικότερος παράγοντας από όλους. Trivia * Μετά από το συμβάν, οι fans του World Wrestling Federation θα έφερναν πανό που έγραφαν "Mick Foley put my ass in this seat!" («Ο Mick Foley έβαλε το πισινό μου στη καρέκλα!») * Όταν ο Nash ρωτήθηκε για το συμβάν του Fingerpoke, απάντησε πως "If Hogan had given Goldberg the Fingerpoke of Doom, it would've killed him!" («Αν ο Hogan είχε χτυπήσει το Goldberg με το Fingerpoke of Doom, αυτό θα τον είχε σκοτώσει!» Ο Nash έχει αυτοσαρκαστεί για το ίδιο πράγμα που είχε ως αποτέλεσμα ένα τραυματισμό που έπαθε στο WWE RAW το 2002 όταν απλώς έτρεχε. * Το συμβάν εν μέρει περιέχεται στο βιντεοπαιχνίδι WWE '13 σε ένα video cutscene του Attitude Era mode. Προτού ο παίκτης ξαναζήσει το match στο οποίο ο Mick Foley έγινε champion, ο αφηγητής αναφέρει τη προσπάθεια του WCW να αποθαρρύνει τους τηλεθεατές από το να δουν το RAW οι οποίοι αντί για αυτό τελικά το είδαν. Ενώ το πραγματικό Fingerpoke δεν προβλήθηκε επειδή περιείχε το Hulk Hogan, ο οποίος τότε εμφανιζόταν στο Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, η φανέρωση του αποτελέσματος από το Schiavone καθώς και το άμεσο αποτέλεσμα συμπεριλήφθηκαν στο video. Κατηγορία:Λαϊκές παραδόσεις της επαγγελματικής πάλης Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling